1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the guiding and firmly clamping a flexible rope or cable, and includes a body and two guide rollers for the rope, aligned to guide the rope in a plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, rope clamping installations which are provided with stationary jaws are used for firmly clamping ropes or cables. Typical jaw clamping units are described in the General Industrial Standardizations 48330 and 48342. Another rope clamping apparatus is described in the German Provisional Publication No. 27 02 113 wherein a rope leads through a body member provided with a slot and positioned for rotation, so that upon the rotation of the body, a clamping of the rope takes place. A rachet brake for ropes is shown in German Pat. No. 64 653 where a rope extends over two rope pulleys located in a lever and whereby the rope section located between the two pulleys is pressed against the housing during rope clamping.